Confessions
by DannyFan66
Summary: I got a request from Bogiedevil for a song fic using "I've Never Been in Love Before" from 'Guys and Dolls'. So...here it is. Niles and CC of course. Let me know what you think! - D


Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character of The Nanny…but I haven't given up hope…

A/N: Bogiedevil asked for this little ditty song fiction. It's a song from Guys and Dolls, but I thought very fitting to Niles and CC… Let me know what you think! - D

**CONFESSIONS**

Niles sat on the edge of his bed, his heart still racing from the scene in the den. "What in the hell happened? And what would have happened if Fran and Mr. Sheffield hadn't walked in?" He leaned back against his headboard. "I wonder if this is what it's supposed to feel like. I wonder what CC's thinking about all this."

* * *

CC dropped her keys and purse onto her small foyer table and moved directly to the bar. "What the hell happened? And what would have happened if Max and Nanny Fine hadn't walked in?" CC moved away from the bar into her bedroom and dropped into the overstuffed chair to remove her shoes. "I wonder if this is what it feels like. I wonder how Niles' feels."

It was very late when his private line rang. Niles sprang from his bed fearing it was an emergency in England. "Hello?" He spoke shortly.

"Niles? Are you alright? I'm sorry, I woke you didn't I? I shouldn't have called…I'm not sure why I did…I just…I…" CC was rambling, even she was aware of it.

Niles shook his head. "Miss Babcock, is something wrong? Are you in trouble?"

"I…I don't know Niles…I think I may be at that. Could you come over here…please?" CC didn't want to sound desperate, but she just couldn't help it. "Please?"

Niles heart was racing. "Just let me throw on some clothes and I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Niles. I'll see you soon." CC barely recognized her own voice, it sounded so vulnerable and almost childlike.

"You welcome." Niles couldn't place the feelings that were coursing through his body as he dressed quickly in loose fitting khaki's and a dark green polo. He was out the door and on his way to CC before he had time to think any more about it.

* * *

Niles barely put the car into park before he was halfway into the building. He was knocking at her door in what seemed like seconds. CC opened the door wearing her peach silk negligee, and Niles couldn't help but gasp at the sight of her. "Miss Babcock are you alright? You sounded terribly upset on the phone."

"Sit down, Niles…" CC watched as Niles sat on the sofa waiting patiently for her to explain her odd behavior. "I feel funny, Niles." CC stopped pacing before him and just looked at him. He sat there, worry on his brow, concern etched in his handsome face and something else…CC didn't recognize. Something different in his eyes, those amazing eyes that were so blue and inviting she felt like she could dive into them and get lost forever.

"Are you ill? You're scaring me, Miss Babcock. Should I call a doctor?" Niles was scared. He felt funny too. He was so busy worrying about her that he didn't have time to think about how strange he'd been feeling since earlier that night. His mind was reeling and there wasn't any sign of it letting up. He felt strange in the pit of his stomach, like nothing he'd ever felt before.

CC shook her head lightly and sighed. "No, Niles…I'm not sick…well, not in the way you mean. I'm sorry I called you so late, but…I…" CC feared what she knew had to be said. "I needed to hear your voice…I…I needed…you."

Niles opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out and CC took advantage. She turned from his gaze and started singing so softly that it was almost like it was a revelation she'd only just considered.

"I've never been in love before.  
Now, all at once it's you  
It's you forever more.  
I've never been in love before.  
I thought my heart was safe.  
I thought I knew the score.  
But this is wine that's all too strange and strong.  
I'm full of foolish song,  
And out my song must pour."

CC turned to look back at Niles who was now standing just behind her.

"So please forgive this helpless haze I'm in.  
I've really never been,  
In love before."

CC again breaks free of Niles' eyes only to have him take her in his arms and sing to her.

"I've never been in love before.  
Now, all at once it's you.  
It's you forever more.  
I've never been in love before.  
I thought my heart was safe.  
I thought I knew the score.  
But this is wine that's all too strange and strong.  
I'm full of foolish song.  
And out my song must pour."

Their eyes locked, CC joined Niles' and they sang the last verse of their confession together.

'So please forgive this helpless haze I'm in  
I've really never been  
In love before."

For the second time that night Niles pulled CC into an impassioned kiss. Each pouring out the love that only a few days ago, they didn't know they felt. As the need for air pulled them from each other CC whispered against his neck. "My God, Niles…what's happening to us?"

"A miracle." Niles dropped little kisses along her jaw line and down her neck to her shoulder. "I never thought I'd ever know what it feels like to really be in love. You gave me that. I knew the moment I took you in my arms and kissed you. I hate that it upset you, or scared you. If Max and Fran hadn't come in when they did, I'd have swept you away and shouted my love from the roof tops."

CC stroked his cheek softly. "So, swept me away, huh, Butler Boy?" CC smirked and Niles nodded smiling. "Did you bring your broom?"

Niles lifted her into his arms and carried her into her bedroom. After setting her carefully on the bed he made quick work of his clothes and joined her. "CC…this will change everything…are you absolutely certain?"

"Absolutely. I never want to have to call you in the middle of the night again." CC rolled to face him.

Niles frowned. "How will this step, prevent that?"

"I expect you to be with me now in the middle of the night." CC leaned in and kissed him deeply.

Niles cupped her face in his hand. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."


End file.
